This Isn't What it Looks Like!
by karmentorium
Summary: quite possibly the first Soko fic on here, i give you... an intense makeout scene and some humor! please R&R. SongZuko oneshot


This isn't what it Looks Like!

**Heh heh, I decided to do a oneshot for once in my life. But not just any oneshot, this is a Soko oneshot! I just can't get enough of this pairing! This one is going to have humor in it, so fasten your seatbelts and adjust your panties. This story will also have angst in it! Oh yeah, and this one also has romance in it, of course. Yeah. Wanna know why the rating is T? Because there is some pretty intense making out in this oneshot. But no worries, nothing that you wouldn't see in a PG-13 movie. Well, _probably _nothing you wouldn't see in a PG-13 movie. –sweatdrops- Fine, I'll admit it's a little risqué. Oh yeah, and Zuko is a little –cough-a lot-cough- OOC in this thing, but it REALLY isn't meant to be taken seriously. This is just a product of my hyperactive imagination. Really. **

**Disclaimer- once again, don't own squat.

* * *

**

"The Fire Nation has hurt you."

Song reached her hand towards Zuko's scar. His own hand came up and grabbed her wrist before her fingers made contact with his face. She pulled her arm away.

"It's ok. They hurt me too," she said, pulling up her pantleg to reveal a burn scar on her shin. Zuko looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

"No, really, it's fine," Song whispered. She dropped her pantleg back down to hide the scar. "There was a raid on our village. All the men went out to fight, including my father. He led them in battle, and even took the men out looking for them afterwards. Mother and I were in town, and we got separated in all the commotion. A man wearing a helmet grabbed my arm and tried to kidnap me, but I fought back as best as I could. As I tried to escape, he lit his hand and sent a stream of fire after me, which caught my pantleg on fire. All I remember after that is how much it hurt. Next thing I knew, I was in our house, which fortunately was overlooked by the Fire Nation. I never saw my father again." Song looked hesitantly over at Zuko, and was shocked to see a single tear slither down his cheek.

"I-I'm so sorry," he choked out. Zuko had never been as ashamed of his nation as he was at that moment. "The Fire Nation is- brutal."

"How did you get your scar?" Song asked.

The teenager hesitated for a moment. "Same as you," he muttered. "The Fire Nation raided my village and I was on the receiving end of a fireball aimed for my mother."

"Oh, how brave! You took the flames in your mother's place."

"Not that it did much," he said darkly, warming to his story. "While I was writhing on the ground they captured her and I never saw her again."

Song raised a hand to her mouth. "That's horrible," she gasped.

"Yeah," he sighed, looking away. Lies. That's what his life had become. Lies.

"Li, I am so sorry. It's painful, isn't it? Remembering." Song scooted closer to him and cautiously hugged him.

Inside, Zuko cringed. Song liked Li; that much was obvious. But he wasn't Li. Song was so understanding, but Zuko didn't think that she would take the fact that he was the prince of the Fire Nation too lightly. _One lie leads to another, Zuko,_ he thought to himself.

Song seemed to sense that he was unsure, because she removed her arms from around him. "I get sad too when I think of that day," she said consolingly. "Sometimes I just get so sad that I shut myself in my room and cry all day, but afterwards, I feel better. You don't need to be afraid to cry, Li. I won't think any less of you if you do."

"No, it's not that," Zuko muttered.

"Well then what is it?" Song asked curiously.

"It's nothing."

"No, really! Tell me!" Song demanded, poking him in the arm.

Zuko turned so he was facing her. "Well, a friend of mine likes this girl, and he knows that she likes him. But he doesn't know what to do. What would you do if you were in his situation?"

Inside, Song was jumping up and down and screaming like crazy. She struggled to not do the same on the outside. "Well," she said carefully. "I would just… act on instinct, I guess."

The next instant Zuko's lips were pressed against her own. The inner Song practically combusted from sheer joy. The outer Song just leaned into the kiss with as much vigor as Zuko was. Zuko's hands found her hands and grasped them tightly, intertwining his fingers with hers. Song blushed and leaned closer to the teenager. His hands pulled free, one hand pressing against her back and the other cupping the back of her head. Song's hands traveled up Zuko's strong chest and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him down closer.

Zuko's tongue dragged slowly across Song's lips, and she happily opened them to allow him further access. She couldn't believe her luck. One minute the guy she was madly crushing on was on the verge of imploding from sheer wangst, the next he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. And whew, was he a good kisser.

Song worked her hands up and down his back, sometimes switching and marveling at the hard chest muscles beneath his shirt. Presently Song felt a burning in her lungs and had to come up for air. Panting, she pulled away from Zuko and looked at him. His face was flushed and his breath came out in ragged gasps. Song smiled and moved back in, relishing the feel of his lips against hers. Soon the temptation became too fierce, and Song began to undo Zuko's arm wraps. Once they were off, she slowly let her hand drift down to the hemline of his shirt. She cautiously wrapped her fingers around the fabric and began to pull it up. To her delight, one of Zuko's own hands came down and helped her pull his shirt over his head.

He discarded the shirt behind Song and they went back to their frenzied kissing. Song cracked one of her eyes open and her eyes drifted over Zuko's sculpted body. She shivered happily.

* * *

Iroh wandered around the house, searching for his nephew. Zuko had been gone for almost an hour, and was nowhere to be found. The retired General walked past the sliding doors that led to the porch and was about to search the kitchen again when he heard noises coming from outside. He stopped and listened intently.

It was a sort of combination between gasps and moans, and Iroh's curiosity got the better of him. He walked back over to the main door and a floorboard beneath his left foot squeaked loudly. There was a scuffling sound from outside as Iroh pushed the door open. He stuck his head out to see Song sitting cross-legged on the porch, her hair slightly mussed up and coming out of its braid.

"Why hello there Miss Song. You wouldn't happen to know where my nephew is, would you?"

A look of panic flashed in her eyes. "Uh, he had to, uh, go to the bathroom!" Song stuttered, pointing out towards the woods.

"Ah. Thank you." Iroh looked around. "You didn't hear any strange noises out here just now, did you?"

"N-noises? Uh, no," Song said nervously.

"Hmm," Iroh said, stroking his goatee. "I guess my ears are playing tricks on me."

Song nodded rapidly. "Nope, definitely didn't hear any noises."

"Ok then, goodnight." Iroh stepped back through the door, but something caught in the corner of his eye. There was a bundle on the ground behind Song. He smiled secretly as he realized what it was: his nephew's shirt. He walked all the way through the doorway and slid the door shut behind him.

Song sighed in relief. She looked down at the base of the porch, where Zuko's head had emerged.

"Is he gone?" he asked, hauling himself back onto the porch.

"Yeah, he's gone," Song whispered, helping Zuko up.

"That was close."

"Mm-hmm," Song murmured, pulling Zuko back in. Once again he captured her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth and pressed closer to him. Zuko's fingers tangled in her hair, freeing it from the confines of her braid as he slid his tongue in between her teeth. Her tongue reached out and touched his, and electricity raced down her spine at the contact. She felt a tugging at her dress, and glanced down to see Zuko's hands busy undoing the bow on her top.

"Don't bother with the bow," she whispered. "There are ties down the back." Song felt his arms wrap around her torso and he clumsily began to undo the knots on the back of her dress. After several minutes of fumbling, her dress slid from her shoulders and fell to her knees in a billow of fabric, leaving her bare from shoulder to midriff. His mouth left hers, and she whimpered in protest. But that whimper turned into a moan when she felt Zuko's mouth on her neck, sucking gently.

* * *

Iroh walked into the kitchen, where Song's mother was wrapping some roast duck up for them. "Did you find Junior?" she asked, looking up at Iroh.

"Well, I know where he is, and I have this crazy theory. Want to come see if I'm right?"

"What is it?" Song's mother questioned, leaving the kitchen with him.

"Shhh. You'll see," he whispered, putting a finger to his lips. Being careful to avoid the squeaky floorboard, he quietly pushed open the door and beckoned her over.

Her eyes widened to their limits as she took in the scene unfolding in front of her. Song was sitting on the porch with Zuko, but not just sitting, she was KISSING him. They were sitting parallel to the door, so Song's mother could see that Zuko was not wearing a shirt. She could also see that her daughter's dress was bunched down around her hips revealing her bared shoulders and back. Zuko's head was nestled in the crook of her neck, and it looked like he was giving her the hickey of her life. Song's eyes were closed and she moaned soft encouragement to the boy as her hands stroked the short black hairs covering his scalp. Their bodies were pressed close together and Song had her legs wrapped around Zuko's waist, pretty much sitting on his lap.

Iroh cleared his throat. Song's eyes popped open and she shrieked loudly as she saw Iroh and her mother standing in the doorway watching their every move. She quickly shoved Zuko off of her and he tumbled over the edge of the porch with a yell. Frantically her hands flew to her chest, trying vainly to cover herself. Iroh brought his hand up and pointed to a spot on his neck behind Song's mother's back, and one of her hands rose to that area on her own neck, covering the large red hickey there.

"Uhh… this isn't what it looks like!" she said, panicking. Zuko reappeared over the edge of the porch, weaving slightly.

"I'm ok," he said weakly, putting a hand in the air. Song glanced towards him fearfully, and he paled as he saw Song's mother glaring at him, looking thunderous.

"No you are NOT okay, young man! Now you come with me!" she bellowed, striding over and seizing Zuko by his good ear.

"OWowowowow!" he yelped, stumbling back onto the porch. She tightened her grip on his ear and dragged him into the house.

"You have some explaining to do, young lady," Iroh admonished. Song smiled meekly and struggled to put her dress back on.

"Yeah, I suppose I do," she said timidly. Inside the house, it was like a bomb had gone off. Her mother's yells exploded from the kitchen and reached her ears even though she was outside. Song winced for Zuko, who was most likely going partially deaf from the tongue lashing.

"Well I for one would like to start by saying good job," Iroh said jovially. Song snapped her attention back to the old man.

"What?" she asked quizzically.

"You are the first girl to ever draw Zu- I mean Li, out of his shell enough for him to actually start acting like a teenager. Thank you."

Song was beyond confused, but she was able to figure out that she wasn't in too much trouble. She struggled to redo the ties behind her own back.

"I would also like to say… can I be expecting any grand-nieces or nephews anytime soon?"

Song blanched.

* * *

**Wow, this thing was fun to write. My tummy kept doing backflips as I wrote it. Song/Zuko has got to be the sweetest pairing currently in canon and it is beyond me why there aren't more Soko fanfics out there! Call me a disloyal Zutara if you want, but these two were just meant for eachother, dontcha think?**

**Love and Soko Hugs,**

**Kelsey**


End file.
